The present invention relates to smart fabrics and, more particularly, the use of smart fabrics in smart garments.
Smart fabrics are fabrics that include electronic components. Smart fabrics can perform tasks that traditional fabrics do not. For example, from an aesthetic perspective, smart fabrics can be illuminated and/or change color. Smart fabrics also have been developed for protective clothing to guard against extreme environmental hazards like radiation and the effects of space travel. The health and beauty industry also is taking advantage of innovations such as drug-releasing medical textiles, and fabrics that include moisturizer, perfume, and anti-aging properties.